Forever and For always
by Midnight Sunrise 2010
Summary: Oneshot Yaoi. Does Sasuke really care for Naruto or is it all just a game? It could be a possibility that this story is to highly rated, please let me know so i can change it. Read and Review. Disclaimer i do not own Naruto


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Though I really wish I did. **

**This is a Yaoi fic if you don't like it don't read it!!! **

**Summery: Naruto thinks that Sasuke doesn't care about him. Is it true? **

**Oh and by the way they are around…..18 in this fic. Ok please be kind in your reviews this is the first time I've written a fic in probably over year. So I hope you like it! **

_Thoughts_

"talking"

It was probably sometime after midnight and the full moon shone brightly through Narutos window.

"Stupid moon…why do you have to shine in my window and keep me awake…" he said with a yawn. Even though he blamed the moon for keeping him awake, he knew the real reason to his insomnia. Sasuke has been staying out later than usual lately and its making Naruto concerned. Its been 6 months since him and Sasuke started dating and Narutos worried that its not what it he wants it to be. Though Naruto told Sasuke he loved him, Sasuke didn't say it back. He thinks the reason to Sasuke staying out late is that he's messing around on him. He knows Sasuke is a good looking guy and doesn't see why he'd want Naruto for a boyfriend. _Maybe I'm just wasting my time…if he hasn't told me he loved me yet after so long…maybe he doesn't. _At this he couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes and he gripped the bed sheets. He laid facing the window away from the door so if and when Sasuke came home he wouldn't see him crying.

Sasuke walked into the front door of his and his boy-friend of 6 months apartment. He Softly closed the door when he heard sobs coming from their room. _Why is he crying…I guess this is a good enough time to ask him what I've been dieing to…_ He walked silently into their room and took of his shoes before laying in the bed next to Naruto. Naruto felt Sasuke wrap his strong arms around him.

"Naruto…why are you crying?" He said as he lightly kissed the back of Narutos neck. Not being able to hold in his feelings any longer, rolled over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke as well and buried his head into the crook of Sasukes neck and cried.

"Sasuke please tell me you love me…..I don't know if you do or not but I can't live not knowing any more…." Sasuke felt Narutos hot tears on his neck and it broke his heart.

"Naruto…of course I love you….I know I haven't said it, but that's because I wasn't sure if you really did or not but now I do know and believe me that I really do love you, why would you ever think I wouldn't?" He said then kissed the side of Narutos head.

" I don't know I just thought that since you've been staying out so late that…" He couldn't even say that he thought Sasuke might be cheating on him but Sasuke got the hint.

"Naruto I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…" He paused, " I've been waiting for the right time to do this…and I guess its now.." He pulled Naruto up so he could see and Sasuke pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket. "The reason I've been out so late is because I've been trying to rehearse on how to say this…so I'm going to give it my best shot, Naruto I love you more than anything in this world," he started and he pulled out a gold band with a small orange stone in the middle and slipped it on Narutos ring finger. "Naruto, my love, my life, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" More tears filled Narutos beautiful blue eyes, but this time from joy.

" Yes Sasuke I will!" Sasuke wiped the tears from Narutos eyes and kissed him passionately and held him tight in his arms. "Never let me go Sasuke…I want to be with you forever."

"Forever and for always Naruto, forever and for always." He said with a genuine smile gracing his and Narutos faces.

**Ok so maybe not the best place to end it but I can't really think of any other way to end it. A little OCCness there but I don't care. Lol well Review please!!! **


End file.
